Welcome to the Jungle
by Phoneixmoonwolf
Summary: Hunter is the Son of two of the wildest Heroes;B'Wana Beast & Vixen.When Batman brings the foreign Hero in to the Titan's lives,It brings un-know emotions into the light of a certain Dark Bird,Whilst she comprehends the ones she feels for the Teams newest Member. Please rings-BBXRaeXOC,RobXStar,CyX!
1. Day 1:Concrete Jungles

**A/N:**YO!Readers of the Universe...This is my new story to replace..whatever!:)It doesn't have a pairing yet...but you know!I'll let you know:)Anyway,It's an OC joining the Titan's story The OC is Mine and his name Is 's the son of B'wana Beast and Vixen...He's like...17,He'll be explained!

The Titans are ranging from the ages of 16-20!  
Cyborg-20  
Robin & Starfire-18  
Beast Boy & Raven-16

OC's might be added...

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Titans...Only Hunter,And he's not really mine but DC's-_-(But I still own him)

* * *

**Prologue**

_"Bruce.I'm a little too awesome to be joining a group of kids..."_

_"Ari,Your too young to join the Justice League...And I'll assure you,These aren't just any group of kids.I trained Richard from the age of 7,And he's trained them..."Bruce said as he packed Ari's last bags into the Bat Jet.._

_"I want to show Mom that I'm strong enough to uphold Dad's legacy...I don't think I'll be able to do that with these people...I mean,Listen to they're names...Beast Boy,Raven,Cyborg...And who's sad enough to call they're Kids Robin and Starfire?!"_

_"Robin chose his name Ari,And Starfire's an Alien...Cyborg and Raven are pretty good super hero names...Hunter."Bruce said looking Ari in his yellow-ish eyes..._

_"Batman"Ari said..._

_"Get Ready...we leave in 20 minutes..."_

**Chapter 1:Concrete Jungles**

"Boyfriend Robin,Would you please do the sitting?"Starfire asked her boyfriend...

All the Titan's were currently sitting on the semi-circular,Watching as they're fearless leader paced back and forth in arrival of his mentor,The great and Fearsome Batman.

"Yeah Dude,Your making me feel sick...So sick...I'm green!"Beast Boy said,Laughing at his lame joke as both Cyborg and Raven glared at him..

"Though the Joke was incredibly lame,Beast Boy has a point."Raven said peering at him from over her thick book,As Robin made a turn a round the coffee table she used her powers to levitate him off the ground...

"I haven't seen Batman in like...6 months...and he's never even met Star and Beast Boy!"Robin said yanking on his hair as Raven floated him to the couch,Where Starfire's arms were ready for the arrival of her Boyfriend...

"Woah,Woah,Woah...When did you guys meet Batman?!"Beast Boy asked jumping out of his seat next to Cyborg and close-ish to Raven...

"6 Months ago...You know,When we had that Undercover mission to Greece?"Cyborg said thinking back to Greece...

"Please don't mention Greece..."Raven said closing her book...

"That group of people who thought you were Athena..."Robin giggled...

*Beep**Beep*

"What is that?"Starfire asked standing,At the unfamiliar sound...

"The Door bell!"Cyborg said happily,As Robin dashed to the computer...

"Also,Installed 6 months ago..."Cyborg added as Robin answered the screen..

"Titan's Tower,Robin leader speaking..."He said as the Titans looked at the screen.A Boy around they're age was standing at the door,Holding a bunch of suit cases and a was trying to figure out what button to press to communicate back to the Titans.

When he finally figured it out he said,"Hi,I'm Ari...Batman sent me here...along with this package for Richard?"

"Richard?"Beast Boy questioned as he tilted his green head in a Starfire manor...

"I'll come and get you..."Robin said opening the door for him,Then dashing out of the main room as fast as he could...

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT -**

**_Ari's Pov..._**

"Hi,I'm Richard...Welcome to Titan's Tower..."He said with a huff as he stuck out his must be Robin..

"Ari..."I said with a smile as I analysed was fairly tall,About..6ft' was dressed in a pair of Black pants,Black steel toed combat boots,A red full sleeved tunic;with a black and yellow R over his right pectoral,Not forgetting his White Domino mask and black n' yellow looked pretty similar to his old pictures,Black spiky hair and fair skin...Not forgetting the douchey smile..

"Do you have a super name?Or is it-"I cut him off before he could finish,

"You can call me the Hunter..."I said as he nodded with a smile...

"I'm known as Robin here...I think you'll like the team..."He said as I finally accepted his handshake...It was strong,Not normally strong...but it was his way of trying to scare me...

"Hmm"

"What?"He asked as he picked up one of my suit cases and escorted me to elevator...

"Your scared that I'm double sided?"I asked him as he pressed the elevator button...

"I'm trained you...He would have alerted 's the team I'm worried about..."He said looking to the hand I shook...

I sighed,Before listing to the elevator I asked the question,"Is this your theme song?"

"Tis Indeed...When there's trouble,You know who to call..."He said as we reached the top floor...

We walked in silence for a while,Then we came to a set of double silver opened as he walked in,I slowly entered after him...I didn't have a chance to put my nags down before I was approached by an...Orange?Girl..

"Hello!I am Starfire,What Is your name?What is your favourite colour,Do you like the pie,Would you like to be new friend?"She said in a was about 6ft4 with flowing red hair,Fully green eyes...that glowed,Orange skin and poka-dot eyebrows...She was dressed in a light Crop-top and shorts shorts and Top were connected through the middle with a slit of some sort,She also wore silver braces and a pair of thigh high boots that matched her outfit...She was actually really was tall and skinny,Like a model...Not forgetting she was...'Top heavy'..

"Hi,I'm ,Yes,Sure..."I said slowly as a bright smile grew on her face...next thing I knew I was being crushed...

"*Gasp*,Your breaking my ribs..."I said as she dropped apologized under her breath and retreated back to Robin,As a Robotic African-American man with a bald head and a Light grey approached...He was shorter than Starflame of whatever,But taller than Richard...

"Hey man.I'm Cyborg..."He said approaching me,I nodded as he stuck out his hand.I connected mine with his and he pulled me into a slight bro hug...

"Yo..."I said,My ribs are totally gonna bruise.

_"He wasn't that friendly with me..."_I heard Robin whisper from across the room...

"Hey Dude,I'm Beast Boy..."A Green guy said to me.I inwardly gasped as I took in his fully green head to toe he was green,His eyes and hair too...He also had Shark teeth and Elf ears...

"Hunter..."I said cautiously,I had been told of Beast Boy and his story...But I actually didn't think that a green Monkey could do... Boy was most likely 6ft,He was muscular,Not as much as Cyborg and Robin but still very.. donned a white and purple full body suite with purple boots,A sliver belt and thick white gloves...

"Do you like,Hunt Animals and stuff?"He asked me with another smile...

"I hunt evil..."I said with a smile,"But I'm not afraid to shoot down a bird or two..."I winked at Robin as I said this...

"It better be two...Right Raven?"Robin said as a small cloaked figure approached me..

"Whatever. I'm Raven..."The apparent girl said in her monotoned voice...

"Hi cloak,Can I meet the mystery behind it?"I asked her with a smile,I heard the rest of the team snigger at the joke...

She slowly pulled down her hood,Revealing her arms and a glimpse of her body to worse a sleeveless skin-tight black body suit that stuck to her every was more 'womanly' that Starfliker,But not as Top heavy...more of a classy Nikki Minaj type.  
The suit was accompanied by heeled black boots that blended in with the legs of her suit,A Gold and red belt that matched her shoulder broach and a pair of finger less elbow gloves that had red gems on the tip of the v-shape on her hands.

She had snow-white skin,That Kristen Stewart would be jealous of,Dark purple hair that ended at her shoulders,Full red lips and big indigo,Blue and purple eyes...I think the mix of blue and purple is indigo but whatever...She was stunning,Full on classic beauty..

"Happy?"She asked looking at me with her beautiful eyes...

"Your Beautiful..."I said truthfully...A Truthful mistake!

"Erm..."I blush appeared on her face as she attempted to pull up her hood.I stopped her,

"Don't you guy's think she's pretty?"I asked her team...

Starfood smiled,And said"She is as beautiful as the 4th moon of Zecron!"

"Thank you Starfire,But shouldn't we be getting to know our new college..."She said pushing my hands away...Her name Is Star-FIRE!Remember that Ari!

"She's right Hunter!"Cyborg said as he and Starfire dragged me to they're weird couch..

"Well what'd you wanna know?"I asked as they sat me down.I took no time taking off my coat...

_**Raven's Pov...**_

I watched from under my hood as he took off his was wearing a think white cotton V-neck,Dark blue skinny jeans and White Converse.I could see a silver chain going into his low V-neck...I like this guy...He...has a good vibe...

"What are your powers?"Starfire asked as she and Beast Boy squashed into him...

"You guy's ever heard of B'wana Beast and Vixen?"He asked,We all nodded."They're my parents..."

"NO WAY!"Beast Boy said excitedly,"Your African!"

Hunter nodded before saying,"Born in Tanzania,Moved to South Africa at the age of 7 then to Australia at 10...moved back to south Africa at 13 before moving here..."He had a mixture of the accents that made him sound British..."Anyway,I have a similar animal amulet to my Mom's .I can mimic the ability's of...well anything,Even humans ,My ability's are natural,The amulet stops me from mentally turning into the animals."

"That's cool man!"Cyborg said to him excitedly...

"I also have my Dad' used to drink a potion that gave him his powers,That got into his DNA,Like my mom's ability's...so Bing-Bam-Boom!Passed on to me!.I also have,Telepathic control over animals,I'm Able to fuse two animals into a chimera...Beast Boy beware,Also Superhuman strength, speed, endurance,agility and Heightened senses...So I hear everything...Not forgetting the Amulet makes me Empathetic.."He finished with a sigh...

"Raven's an Empath..."Robin said as he finished...

"It's so awkward..."I said...Feeling the emotions of EVERYONE,But not really feeling my own..

"The Emotions here?'Cause I'm getting some creepy vibes off of Starfire..."He said looking at Star with a smile...Starfire just blushed and looked away...

"Same with Robin?"I asked him...

"Do you have a costume?"Robin asked as a blush appeared on his face...

"Is it like your fathers?"Starfire asked carefully..

"I'm never wearing a loin cloth..."He said raising his thick was...seriously was mixed Race,with Tanned skin,Curly chocolate brown hair,A very defined Jaw and cheek bones not forgetting his Green,Hazel and Blue eyes that had a yellow tint...t's like his genes couldn't decided on how attractive he should be so they did it all...with a dash of yellow...

"BB,Why don't you wear a loin cloth?"Cyborg asked questioning his Bestie...

"Because,I don't want to embarrass you guys with my...Richard.."Beast Boy said,He looked to Starfire as he said it...

"Seriously?"Robin asked...

"Untainted ears Robin..."I said to him..

*Beeo Beeo Beeo*

"Alarm!"Robin said dashing to the computer...

"Who is it?"I asked preparing for battle...

"..Ugh...Doctor Light...AND Control freak..."Robin said,We all groaned...Hunter just looked at us and said,

"Who?"

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

"I seriously don't know why we could take Doctor Light..."I Boy,Hunter and I were currently flying to the Comic Book Store...

"Robin said he sewed the Titans..."Hunter admitted...

I blushed from under my hood,"Oh look,The Comic book store!"I said as we approached Boy screamed in his Hawk form..

"Cool!"He said with a smile as we landed...

Both Hunter and Beast Boy dashed into the Store as I I got inside I saw it...The evil that I remember as 'Clash of the Planets'

"IT'S A CLASH OF THE PLANETS CONVENTION!"Beast Boy screamed,"I look so lame!"He shouted,A boy painted green walked past him in awe at us...

"Yeah...You look lame..."Hunter said as a group of cos-player girls walked pass us...They were all dressed leather suits,Like mine and they're hair was like cinnamon buns above they ears..."Yeah...You look lame"He finished as he checked them out

"Hunter,Raven.I'm gonna do recon!"Beast Boy said as he ripped my cloak from my body as dashed away from us...

"Ugh!I'm going to kill him..."I said as people stared at us..."Why are they looking at me?"I asked Him..

"Maybe because you look like a classy Nikki Minaj...or they're shocked that Raven the Teen Titan has a face"

*(Teen Titans communicator them)*

"Raven."I said opening my communicator...

**_"We Stopped Doctor light,How's Control Freak?"_**Robin asked...

"Beast Boy's fighting a fat Ginger..."Hunter told me as we looked at the giant screen across the room...

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT-Time Skip,The Pizzaria**

"You never told us anything else about you..."I said to Hunter as our drinks came to us...

"What are your views on meat?Cyborg asked him...

"Meat...I hate this Dad was a strict Vegan and my Mom had cravings for meat all the time...So,I don't eat red meat but at the same time I don't consider Bacon as red meat!"He said awkwardly,"I only eat chicken,Bacon,eggs and occasionally pork..."

"And Tofu?"We all groaned at the word.

"I think It's Death...Pure Death!"He said as our Pizza's came...

"Well...On behalf of all the Titans?"Robin raised a brow to me,I nodded in response,"Would like to formally welcome you to the Titan's...And also apologize for lying to you,Raven and Beast Boy...Doctor light wasn't attacking...We have a surprise for you when we get home..."

I smiled,As we and some other random people clapped for him...He seemed to be a nice guy...But nice isn't always what it seems.

* * *

What'd you think?Please tell me!


	2. Day 2:Training Sessions

**A/N:**Happy Sunday peoples!Today is Birthday of my brother,So CAKE!Anywho I found yesterday's responses to be awesome:)And I'd like to that the people who reviewed,Favorited and followed!I'd like more people too review though:)

What did you guys think of Hunter?I wasn't really sure what I was doing when I created him...I was just going into it blind!Like a bat...Anyway,The Chapter will go into Ari and his story...

**Disclaimer:**I own Hunter. Das It Bitches!

* * *

**Day 2:Training Sessions. **

_**Hunter's Pov...**_

'First full day'I thought to myself as I woke up for the SECOND night the Titan's surprised me with my very own room!Apparently it was one of the other rooms they was on one of the tower ends,so I got an awesome view of the city.I was on the same floor as Richard and Cyborg,Beast Boys room was apparently above mine,Raven and Starfire's on the same floor Beast the package Bruce had sent for Richard,It contained a message and my files...containing almost EVERYTHING about me!

That's how they decorated this awesome room was an orange red and a ocean had high grass and little mementos of Australia and my double bed there was Mount Kilimanjaro,And on the other side of the room there was the ocean and the sandy Australian beaches...There was also a display case containing things like Arrow heads...and...a loin cloth...

"Ugh"I groaned as I un-wound my feet from with the bed's sheets...I ended up falling on the floor,Facing the the stary ceiling that blended in with all the colours...How did they get...Starfish!Or Whatever her name is...I should really write that down...

"*Knock**Knock*Hunter,It's I come In?"He asked as he entered in anyway!

"Er...Sure"I said,As kicked the sheets of my feet..."What time is b the way?"

"It's 6:10...In the morning.I just wanted to tell you we have training at 7...So get ready"

"Cool,What type of training?Do I wear my costume?And wears the bathroom?"I asked as I stood up...

"Since it's your first day,And It's a Sunday we're doing hand-to-hand combat and maybe some power training...Don't know ...Raven,Beast Boy,Starfire and I don't wear ours...You can whatever and the Bathrooms down the hall"He said exiting from my room...

I ran to my closet and took out a white towel,Boxers and a pen.I quickly scribbled down Starfire on my hand so you know...I wouldn't offend her if I were to get her name wrong...

I took no time leaving my room,I slowly looked for the door that said 'Shower'.I was in such a rush,I didn't even remember that I wasn't wearing a shirt.I was just in a pair of Green Lantern Sweat pants...don't ask me,Why I have them...

"Friend Hunter!"Ugh,Star...Fire...

"Morning..."I said as turned around to face the dreary eyed long red hair was a pure mess and she was dressed in a pink night gown...She was holding a...Giant Worm..."Is that a worm?"I asked...

"Indeed,This is the Silkie!"She said holding it out to me,I'll admit...It was cute...In the cute spider way...but no...

"I need to Shower..."I said as walked into the hopefully empty bathroom..

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

It was now 6:30,I had gotten out of the shower happily!Avoiding all Alien life.I had decided against putting on my Uniform...I wasn't really in the mood for red,Orange and yellow this early. Instead I had put on a partially ripped white T-shirt,Black basket ball shorts and an old pair of converse...

I entered the main room cautiously,As I ran a Hand through my wet curls...Robin & Raven were the only Titan's in were sitting at the table reading,Raven what looked to be an Edgar Allen Poe book and Robin the New Paper...

"Morning..."I said as I entered...The both smiled at me before picking up they're mugs and sipping whatever drink they had..

"You were on the front cover of the paper today..."Robin said showing me the cover,It was a picture of Beast Boy and I holding the fat Ginger guy from yester day...

"New Titan,Saves the day..."I read,"No one knows much about the newest heart throb except that he's a new fan favourite..."

"Nice..."Raven said,Not taking her pretty eyes away from her book...

"Not finished yet"I said,"Titan recluse Raven shows off some skin,To compete with the Titan's Shing Star maybe?Or just to show off for our newest Hero..."

"WHAT!"She shouted,The cup Robin was drink from exploded!

"Really Ari?She wouldn't of seen that!"Robin said to me,As he stood wasn't in his uniform,He was dressed in a Black Muscle T,Grey sweat pants and black running shoes...

"What?"I asked as Raven also stood up,Using her apparent magic to destroy the paper...She like Robin wasn't dressed in was wearing Black Yoga pants,A Grey vest and black running shoes hair was in a high-ponytail...

"I used to run around in a leotard for God's sake!And,They want more skin?What do they want me to do...Run around in a Bikini?"She mumbled...

"That actually wouldn't be so bad..."I said to Robin as we walked to one another...

"You should of seen Starfire's first choice of a Uniform..."He whispered as,As Raven threw a mini tantrum,When she was done Both Cyborg and Starfire came was dressed in purple Yoga pants like Raven,A White t-shirt and Purple Converse...

"Yoga Pants..."I said looking at him,As I leaned against the kitchen counter...

"My girlfriend..."He said,As Cyborg came up to us...I totally understand how he and Raven are dating...they seem so alike..

He smiled before saying,"What's up Big man..."

"Canada..."I said with a smile...Both he and Richard laughed...

"So,How long have you been dating Raven?"I ask,Cyborg giggled as Robin sighed,

"Starfire...I'm dating Starfire...I'm pretty sure Raven's out of my league..."He admitted..

"Plus,BB has a thing for her..."Cyborg said to me...As Starfire tried to calm down Raven...

"She's really something..."I said,As I looked at her...She was pretty pissed right now...

"She yo' type?"Cyborg asked...How weren't they hearing us?

"I don't know...She's stunning,And...you know...hopefully not plastic!"I said as Robin poured some coffee...

"Training!"

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

**_Raven's Pov..._**

"Hunter...Do you have any skills?"Robin asked our newest member...He smiled...I felt my emotions aww at his dimples...He was really cute..No Raven...No..

"I fight,I dance,I sing...I'm pretty good at art annd I play the drums"He said,I inwardly gasped.I Danced...And drew and can sing...

"Like friend Raven!"Starfire said happily...

"You do all that?"He asked me...

"I dance,Draw,Play the Piano and sing...in the shower..."I accidentally admitted...Shit..

"Maybe we can shower sing together some time.."He said with a smile,"Or you know...Do all that out of the shower..."

" Dudes a flirt..."Beast Boy said from within his grey Track suit...

"Sorry..."He said,

"Anyway,Partner up...Stretches!"Robin said as Starfire flew to him...Of course she would...

Beast Boy and Cyborg Partnered,Leaving me with the newbie...

_**Beast Boy's Pov...**_

"Look at them...All close and touchy...I should be the one touching Raven..."I whispered to Cyborg,As I watched Hunter help Raven stretch her back...

"Then ask Robin if we do the switch partners thing..."Cy told me,As I did a Handstand...

"No...He won't let anyone near Star's Yoga pants..."I said truthfully..

"Well...Ask Hunter,Or don't you mind the Splits touch?"What does he mean spl-I looked up to see both Raven and Hunter doing the splits and facing each other...I then fell like an ass...

"Okay guys..how about we go see what Hunter can do on the training course?"Robin suggested...

"OH FRIENDS!Let us have the fun day Sunday!"Starfire asked happily,"Our new friend has not spent the fun times with us...today shall be perfect!"

We all agreed as we headed outside...

**TT TT TT TT TT-Time Skip**

I watched as the course started,He went in head first and sprinting as he shouted,

"HAWK!"

He then took off into the air at great speed,Avoiding all the robots on the ground and heading for the air obstacles super heavy disks came flying at him at top speed,He dogged all but two...He caught those-_-"  
He took no time at all shouting "DRAGON" and breathing_ fire _on them!He then threw them at the bots in the ground and crushing then carried on with the rest of the course,Avoiding/breaking the chain saws,Axes and fire...finishing the course in 59 seconds...

"Man that was AWESOME!"Cyborg said as Hunter came back with a smile...

"You should see me with all my equipment"He said with a smile...A perfect smile...one that made both Starfire and Raven swoon!

"That was pretty awesome Bro.."I lied,I actually am not liking this dude!

"Thanks.."He said looking at me,With a faded smile...

"NOW,Funday Sunday!"Cyborg shouted as we all raced inside...

**TT TT TT TT TT-Another time skip!**

We were headed to the newest club in the T-Car wasn't built for 6,Robin took the R-Cycle...Starfire didn't want to go because Robin's...a shitty had all gotten changed,I was wearing Dark blue skinny jeans,A purple button up and some white high-tops.

"We're here!"Cyborg said as he parked the T-car.I got out of the front seat and unwrinkled my shirt,Starfire flew out of the back seat with Raven and was wearing a purple floral print dress with black high heels,A white necklace and ...a watch...She was wearing pretty heavy make-up,All that girly business,And Bright pink lip stick..

"Your Cars awesome..."Hunter said closing the was dressed in a black V-neck,White skinny jeans,A Black varsity jacket and a pair of blue Jeremy Scott winged shoes...Those shoes were awesome...

"Thanks Man,Rae helped me build 'her"Cyborg said as he wrapped his arm around Raven .Rae was dressed in a pair of black jeggings,Red Van's and a baby blue only wore red lipstick and her hair was down...I'm pretty sure she was wearing a watch and a ring..

"Guys!"Robin said,"Come on!"Robin was dressed in all leather jacket,Black skinnys,Black Vans ect..

We wondered in to the bright club,It was pretty packed and you know...Untz-ey...Starfire grabbed us all and pulled us out to the Dance floor.

**_Hunter's Pov..._**

I watched as Beast Boy and Cyborg were dragged away from us.I could tell that Beast Boy didn't like me...Everyone else,Loved me though!Robin and I were like,To peas in a ,My Bro!And Raven...She was pretty had allot in common,Music,Dancing singing!It was awesome...

"Friends,DANCE!"Starfire said as she pulled Raven and I to wear she and Robin were dancing...We got there as the song ended.I started dancing as a song I new came on,'I want It all'By Karmin...

"Dance with me..."I said to Raven as the chorus came in..She was pretty stiff for a while till she got into it...I watched as her hips swayed to the beat...

"I forgot how much fun this could be..."She said as we were squashed together by the crowd...I was actually going insane with the feelings right now..Raven was two...We were both being controlled by the feelings:Love,Lust and Hatred...

"Are you okay..."I asked Raven,As the song changed again...'Roller Coaster'(Justin Bieber...Not a Beliber!)

"Yeah...Are...you"She said as she put her hands on my chest...I wrapped my hands around her waist and we swayed...It felt nice...

"Yeah..."I said obliviously...

I leaned down close to her level and she leaned up to mine,Our faces were getting closer and closer...

"We need to leave..."She said to me,As she looked away,She grabbed hold of me and phased us through through the floor...We ended up..in the park...And it was raining!

"Thank you!"I said,As I felt my own emotions come back to me...

"No problem..."She said,As we sat down on the damp grass...

The rain started to shit down as soon as we sat,Raven groaned as we stood up again...I did the gentlemanly thing and took of my jacket.

"We need to get out of here!"She said as she looked around for a place for us to dry off as I put my jacket around her...

"Put your arms in!"I demanded,She blushed slightly as she did what I said...My jacket was massive on her small frame and hung...She looked cute..

We started walking towards the path...I started humming...She later joined in...

**_"I've never so adored you_**  
**_I'm twisting allegories now_**  
**_I want to complicate you_**  
**_Don't let me do this to myself_**

**_I'm chasing roller coasters_**  
**_I've got to have you closer now_**

**_Endless romantic stories_**  
**_You never could control_ me"**We sung together as we wandered through the park...

**TT TT TT TT**

It was now 3am,We had been talking most of the of us had completely forgot about our powers!So we flew home...Raven ended up teleporting us to the main room after 5 minutes of flying..we ended up falling asleep on the couch...

It was 10 when we woke up...The Titans had gone about they're daily business completely avoiding us!

"Thanks..."Raven said handing me my jacket...I smiled before leaving for my room...When I got outside I bumped into Beast Boy...Who had a fun message for me...

"Look Dude,I've had a thing for Raven for WAAY too long now!You can't just walts in here getting off on my game!"I laughed...He was actually serious...

"Beast Boy,You don't have a game...Raven hasn't spoken to you once for the 3 days I've been here...More like avoided you completely!And it's her body,Her mind...You can't control who she chooses to like...And By the Way...Greens her least Favourite colour"I said as I pushed him away from me and entered my room..

* * *

Ohhhh,DRAMA!You'll have to wait till whenever to see what's going on:)


	3. Day 3:Seeing Green

**A/N:**Hello Readers!It is,Coming at you from the cloudy skies of Essex!...Anyway,You seem to really like the story:)I would still like MORE REVIEWS from ALL READERS of the story!

**Disclaimer:**I only Own Hunter...DC owns the Rest...

* * *

**Day 3:Seeing Green**

_**Hunter's Pov...**_

HOW DARE HE!Like,How big of a total ass hole do you have to be to approach me,And tell me I should 'Back Off' from a who barley knows you exist!If I didn't actually like Raven,And hold her feelings dear...I'd tell Her of how big of an ass Beast Boy was to me!

...Wait...Does she know?

I stopped pacing and thinking of ways to break him,For like...10 seconds to think about If Rave actually knows...And you know...Considered the thought!Raven and Beast Boy...Together,Dating,_Touching_ one another...Nah!Raven's a little too Raven-ish to touch a person and Beast Boy...the only person he's touched is himself!

"I should talk to Raven..."I said out loud as I put on my Uniform...It was a sleeveless red leather and white jacket,That zipped up to the top.I wore it with ,Black pants with red Leather stripes and...thin lines of Cheetah print going down with the red,Not forgetting the clawed black bandanna that covered my face and winged black sneakers...My curly hair had a natural blonde streak hidden under my fringe of curls...That was currently showing...

"_All I need is one more night with you_  
_It's amazing what just one more night can do_  
_I want it all_"I sang as I left my room.I walked to the elevator which would take me to Raven's room...

When I got there I was going to knock on her door and a very important question!But I could hear arguing with my heightened senses...

"**Garfield...I'm sorry,But I don't like you...I never have in that way at all...**"

"_**You could!The Only reason you don't like me is because of Hunter,Isn't it Raven?**_"

"**No Gar,You don't like me for ME!You like my body...When you first saw my new costume,Your hormones spiked up... 'd have a shot If you knew key things about me...like,My favourite food,Actor,Movie...**"She said to him... Waffles,Tom Hiddleston and a mix of Frozen and Sleeping Beauty...She told me_ ALL_ of these..

"**_Love me..._**"He said creepily as he left...I hid behind the corner as he walked straight past me...he knew I was there...

I sprinted to Raven's room,Skidding a bit as I got there...

*Knock Knock*_Do you want to build a snowman?_"I asked her with a smile.

"NO!"She shouted back,As I heard a loud crash...I took a breath before entering her door code...she also told me that last night...

I slowly entered her room to see her...Half-Naked...

I blinked as a blush appeared on her face,"Well your done now..."I said entering anyway...

"What?"She asked as continued to put on her costume...Her Bra was Orange...Who wears Orange!?

"Orange?"I asked seriously...I like the colour...But wearing it's like peeling a lemon!

"Can you leave?"She asked as she attempted to do up her zip...

"I mean,That Thing is skin tight!How can you even wear underwear?"I asked as I moved her hands away from her front zip and did it up for her,Before sitting on her creepy yet cool bed...

"Thank you...So,What are you wearing?"She asked as she picked up her boots...

"My costume...You like?"I asked In a fake fashion designer accent...As I stood up and twirled for her...

"Yeah..I love the jacket.."She said feeling the collar,I lifted my neck and un-zipped it entirely for her...

"Feel the inside..."I said I opened it,"Excuse my body..."I added with a smile...

Raven blushed slightly before saying,"It's nice...Your Body,I'm talking about your body..."

"Jacket..."I corrected as her face exploded,"Your body's nice too...I love the skin tight suit...and your ass..."I finished,Just to make her feel less embarrassed!

"So...Why are you here?And why didn't I throw you out the window?"She questioned...

"Because...I'm sexy...And I wanted to talk to you 'bout Beast Boy..."I told her,

"He's a creep?"

"So,Last night Beast Boy came to and acted like a total Dickwa-What are you doing?"I asked as she placed her hands on my temples...

"Shh..."She shushed me as her eyes lit up...

"Err..."

"He said that too you?"She asked as her grip tightened...

"YES!"I exclaimed loudly...

"...What game?...I don't like the colour brown..."She said honestly as she touched my hair,"Why are you blonde?"

"Why aren't you?"I asked slightly kneeling for her to reach me...I'm pretty tall and she's like gopher...

"Because I...I asked you first..."She responded...

"Well Lady's first..."I insisted...She took no time pulling on my hair...

"Let go!Stoppp!"I said,She giggled as she let go...I quickly fixed my curls..

**TT TT TT TT TT **

"Well,Aren't you...Something..."I said looking at some blonde chick...

"SEE ROBBIE-POO!This is how you talk to a Kitten"She said to Robin...

"Oh my sweet Jesus..."Cyborg said as he and Raven fought the Giant pink Moth she had with her...

"Hunter...How 'bout you carry talking to Kitten whilst I help the others?"Robin said with a wink,Before speeding away...

"So Kitten...I'm a Hunter...I like to Hunt...Cats..."I said awkwardly...She looked like a vomiting walrus who's extremely popular...SO Brittany Spears...

"And I like birds..."She said as she ran to attack me...

"Kola..."I said said into my pendant...The form did nothing,Except improve my already perfect attraction skills..."Kitten...How about jail?"

She looked at me with wide eyes,Before jumping on top of me"How about I have your babies!"

"Sorry Kitten,But I don't date blondes or Gingers..."I said lifting me legs up around her neck,Forcing her down...

"WHAT!"She said as we were covered in pink gunk...She shrieked and I...I want to puke...

"Sorry Kitten,But it's time you were de-clawed!"Robin said throwing a pair of Bird-shaped handcuffs at her...

"I need to wash this..."Raven said taking off her cloak and flinging it off at us...

"PLEASE LOOK OUT BELOW!"We heard,For some reason we all looked to the sky and watched as it rained pink on Raven...

"It looks like we need to wash you..."I said as Robin handled Kitten..

"You need to stop with the flirting..."Cyborg said taking the pink out of his eyes...

"I can't help it...I'm just sexy.."I said jokingly...

* * *

Shorter chapter,Next one will be longer!BYYYEEE!


	4. Day 17:2 weeks later

**A/N:**Hello Readers!It's a beautiful Friday in Essex,And I'm in a pretty shitty mood...I won't go into it...But here's chapter 4!How dicky is Beast Boy guys?He'll stay didck for a while...but will one day be awesome again!

**Disclaimer:**I own sh-No,I own Hunter!

* * *

**C4:2 Weeks later,Day 17...**

_**2 Weeks later,Raven's pov...**_

It's been 2 whole weeks since the arrival of our newest Titan,In the 2 weeks he's:Became the City's Heart Throb,Saved a little girl from a burning building,Taught Starfire how to a back flip,Learnt Starfire's name,Taught us some Korean and...Stolen a few hearts...

Including Mine...

That's right,I have a crush in The Hunter...With his Animal magnetism and what not!But,I did find it crazy that I had a crush on someone who I considered to be an awesome friend..

Anyway,It's about 10:30pm and there's a massive Thunderstorm/Hurricane!So,We're also stuck in were all sat in a circle on the main room floor,Playing the Game Truth or Truth?So we could learn more about each other...Which may or May not end up online...Robin...We were sat in the order of: Starfire,Robin,Hunter,Me,Cyborg,Beast boy,Starfire ect.

Truth or Truth was a game I invented with Aqualad and Speedy a while ago,Answer truthfully or be thrown out a window into the ocean...Which Speedy was...Allot...

All of us,Except for Cyborg,were dressed in our pyjama's!I was wearing my fluffy cream Ugg boot slippers,A pair of white and grey polka-dotted shorts and one of Hunter's hoodies he gave me,It was cream and said 'Hotter than hell'...You may be thinking...Your a demon,He thinks your hot!It's HIS sweatshirt!And it smells like him,Earthy Oranges...with a hint of Vanilla...Whatever,My hair was down...but seriously wavy...not to mention that half of it WAS BLONDE!This morning I was applying my conditioner to my roots and my ends!My roots didn't really dye because I was under the shower,So they were a light the ends are bright blonde!

"Real Names!"Hunter said,"My name is Ari Michael Maxwell..."

"Richard...*sigh*Grayson.."Robin said from within his blue Superman onsie...It was one of the ones with the feet too...

"Dick..."Cyborg giggled...

"Star..."'Dick' said to his girlfriend,Star was dressed in a short silk purple night gown with long fuzzy pink robe over it and a pair of pinker bunny slippers!

"Koriand'r"She said with a smile...We all looked at her,

"Like the herb?"Hunter asked,She nodded as Beast Boy spoke up...

"Logan..."He was also in a onzie,A fluffy brown one w-th ears...

"You have a first name BB,What was It again?"Robin stated as he tapped his chin in a comedic way...

"Garfield..."Beast Boy said,We all giggled..."CY!"

"Victor Stone,What about you?"Cyborg stated,Then asked me...

"Raven..."I said...somewhat honestly...

"LIE!"Hunter shouted as he stood up,"WINDOW TIME!"

"Window"WINDOW""WINDOW"The Titan's chanted...

"RACHEL ROTH!"I shouted as he and Cyborg picked me up...

"Rachel Roth?"Cyborg asked me,As they DROPPED ME!

"Sounds Jewish..."Robin added...(**It Is!**)

"It is..."I said scooting back to the circle...Starfire looked confused and Beast Boy scratched his head..

"I didn't think you had a religion..."

"Well I do,I am a Jew!"I said,"Why else do you think my eyes are so amazing!"I said jokingly,(**I'm actually not trying to be offensive...But most Jews have the most beautiful eyes!My high school is Jewish and there's a girl with grey and gold eyes,That change colour ALL the time!**)

"I though that was just the sexy gene..."Hunter said wrapping an arm around me...It felt so good...I mean,It made a hug from Aqualad feel like a flower on your head!

_**Somewhere in the Ocean...**_

Aqualad awoke from his sleep,Dripping with sweat before saying,"I think someone just called me Ugly!"

_**Back at T-Tower...**_

"Your such a flirt.."Robin said to his new best friend...

"How many of the girl friends have you had?"Starfire asked him with a smile...

"...6...maybe?"He answer resting his head on my shoulder.I could feel his back muscles against my arm through his thin white V-neck...Along with the shirt,he wore grey Pyjama shorts with lightning bolts on them...

"Did you get with any?"Beast Boy asked him,Hunter is waaaayy to good for that!

"Yeah,like...8.."Hunter admitted...He only had 6 girlfriends!

"*cough*Whore*Cough*"Robin said within a cough...

"Hey,Just because I'm an insecure 17 year old...doesn't mean I can't have a dick!"He said raising his hands..

"So you just have sex...for fun?"I asked honestly...They all gave me a look...

"Yeah Baby...You just stick the knife through the orange till the juice comes out..."Hunter said...The guys laughed,Star blushed and Just sat there like a doughnut!

"That was the worst description I've ever heard.."Cyborg said with a chuckle...

"How are you still a Virgin?"Hunter asked,"I mean...Your stunning...I' sure any guy would want to...Right?"

The guys shyly nodded,Even Starfire did..."Though you are my friend of the best,I would like to do the touching of your the boobies..."

I snorted before saying,"I'll bond with you forever...If I have sex,I'll mate with that person forever...But,I have to be in love with said person or they're dick gets sent to hell..."...I was being honest...

"Well there goes my hopes and dreams..."Beast Boy awkwardly said...

"NEXT QUESTION!"I shouted...

"Would you sing us a song?"Robin asked me...

"Yes..."I said answering the question...

"Well go on..."Starfire said...

"You asked a question,I answered it..."I said honestly...

"Come on Rachel...For us?"Hunter said said falling to my lap,And giving me the cutest puppy dog eyes..."_Take all of me_"

He started...He remembered...Damn him!

"_Take all of me_  
_I just wanna be the girl you like, girl you like_  
_The kinda girl you like, girl you like_  
_Take all of me_  
_I just wanna be the girl you like, girl you like_  
_The kinda girl you like_  
_Is right here with me_  
_Right here with me_"I sung looking Hunter in his big beautiful eyes..

"Est-ce que tu aimes le sexe?  
Le sexe. Je veux dire, l'activité physique.  
Le coït. Tu aimes ça?  
Tu ne t'intéresses pas au sexe?  
Les hommes pensent que les féministes détestent le sexe,  
Mais c'est une activité très stimulante et naturelle que les femmes adorent."Starfire said in French with a giggle...

"I think it's bed time!"Robin said as he and Starfire ran off.."Night!"

"I do need to recharge.."Cyborg said with a yawn and smile..."Don't stay up too late ya'll!"

"Soo..."Hunter awkwardly said

"Why are you so douchey?"Beast Boy asked,That was a very rude question...but I agreed...

"Well,I was the outsider in my original home..."He started,"But then when I hit puberty I was in...I think you couldn't be a skinny wallaby!So you had to buff up and you know...be a cunt...America made it worse,I'm still a self concious werido though...I hate my face,So I made my body my temple...If you look at my body you won't look at my face...unless your a fan girl.."

I understood what he meant...You have to look attractive in the super world...

"Didn't answer the question..."

"It's a mask Gar...I wear it at most times..."He finished,

"That's all I wanted to know,Night..."Beast Boy said turning into a Bee and buzzing away...

"Wanna watch a movie?"I suggested...

**TT TT TT TT TT**

We ended up choosing wicked scary 5,We were on the couch underneath a blanket Star made out of your old uniforms and maybe a yak...

"**_AGGGHHH_**"The character screamed as the movie finished...

"Erm.."I said as Hunter turned off the TV...

"That was...Horrific..."He admitted as let go of my hand...I was actually in his lap...It was so warm and comfy...

"I'll be having nightmares for weeks..."I honestly said as we stood up...

"Off to bed..."He said,It was past midnight and you know...scary...

**Hunter's pov...(Small time skip)**

I smiled as she teleported away from my room...She walked me here...like a gentlemen!I sighed as I got into bed...  
I was in bed for about an hour,I could hear screaming and painful cry's from down the hall...Cyborg probably didn't 'cause he didn't have super hearing!Aside fro the painful sounds of Robin's pelvis breaking,I could feel the fear coming from Raven's room...

I did what any good person would do and got out of bed,Putting on my knee length shorts...I wasn't gong to her room dressed in a pair of boxers was I!?I opened the door and covered my ears as I ran past Robin's room to the elevator...Lucky it was quiet in there and I had no issues...I walked quickly to Raven's room,Which was sadly atop of Robin's!

I knocked on her door,I felt her fear spike up a bit as she answered...

"Hey..."She said as she opened the door,Her voice was quiet and her eyes were sad...

"Hi..."I said as I gave her small frame a hug...

"O-Kay.."She said returning the hug,I took in her scent for the first time..Her hair and body smelt like Lavender and Roses...I adore those smells...

"You felt lonely..."I said,"Want to talk.."

"Want to sleep here?"She asked as I entered..

"I can hear Robin's pelvis breaking..."I told her,"There is no want,Only sleep..."I added as I lifted her up..

"Shit..."She said with a giggle as I walked us over to the bed...

"Your cute.."I said as I placed her in the bed...The only light was from the moon,Making her look as beautiful as the...There's nothing that compares to her beauty...Did I know she had a crush on me...yes,Did I return those feelings...Maybe...

"Shut up.."She said as I got in with her...Not even bothering to change sides,Just crawled atop of her...

"I need to take my pants off"I said with a smile..

"They're Itchy.."She said trying to move...

"True dat!"I said pulling them down as I rolled off of her...I dropped them to the floor as I faced her..

"Night.."She said with a smile...

"Night..."I responded as I snuggled up to her...

"Ari,What are you-"I cut her off there...

"I like you too..."I whispered in her ear...

* * *

**YEAH AWKWARD CHAPTER!Not the most action pact...but had what you wanted too see:)**


	5. Day 18:Ari

A/N:Hello Readers!Chapter 4 confused allot of you!Hunter And Raven DID NOT have sex!They just slept in the same bed...Okay...Hunter took of his sorts,Raven stayed dressed!

Disclaimer:I own sh-No,I own Hunter!

* * *

**C5-Day 18:Ari...**

_**Raven's pov...**_

The words replayed over and over in my head,There was nothing else...Nothing More,Nothing less..."_I Like you too_"  
It was like 4:30 pm,I was standing under the hot shower...the water just...gushing down...Hard...I loved the feeling of the shower,It cleared my head...Especially when I've been in here ALL DAY!Of course the Titans have been asking If I was okay,And If they could use the toilet...Just said know each time..

To be honest...I am brutally In love with Hunter...No,_Addicted_!I love the way he walks,And talks and I just lost in his big flower like eyes!Oh how beautiful,I can't even comprehend his sexy!Azar I love him!Why am I forced to walk upon this earth alone?

I sighed as I turned off the tap.I wanted to just sleep all day and...I need a Vacation!I could go to Azarath,Take Ari!Oh,We could watch Zinthos and Azar rise with the Stars and Galaxy's!Azarath is in-between two stars,Has two Moons and is under a 3 suns...And it's in another dimension!I really need a boyfriend...I could go on a date...Maybe Ari wou-STOP IT!

I screamed before punching the hard tiled wall...hard.I heard and felt my my fingers break...It's fine I'll heal...pretty sure I already have..I sighed again as I stepped out the shower and picked up my fluffy blue towel and fluffed uo my hair before wrapping it around my body...I then unlocked the bathroom door and teleported to my bedroom...

**XoxoX**

I couldn't be asked to put on my uniform,Instead I put on a black pair of skinny jeans,A pair of blue floral printed Vans and an over sized Super Man Sweatshirt...No clue where I got it!I left my hair down to air dry,Before grabbing my black back pack,White Beats (Somehow we sponsor them) and grabbed by Iphone from my ebony dresser...I had no idea where to go...Or what to do...I really don't want to be in the tower!

I took no time teleporting to the garage...

"Hey Rae..."A chipper voice said from behind me,I turned to see Cy working on the T-car...

"Hey"I said giving him a smile,As I teleported my car keys to me...

"Rae,Take the SUV.I'm doin' some upgrades on your car next..."He said to me.I sighed for the millionth time today before chucking him the keys and taking the ones to one of our 'Normal' ,Robin and I all had normal cars,I was gifted a Porsche and a Range Rover for some crazy reason...

"Alright...Later."I said as I walked over to the modern white Vehicle and entered before saying,"Don't tell Robin"

Cy nodded as I started the ignition. I'm 16,So I have my licence!In no time I sped down the underwater tunnel that took my into the city.I needed to get the tower so bad,Maybe I'll head to the library!Or the coffee shop...Maybe the gym...

I turned on the radio,Like always...And just let it play...

I couldn't help but think...'What If?',What if I have to be married off to a evil hell lord!?,What If Ari was lying?What If...I don't marry Ari!?

I seriously need a Slap,Like...One from a dude with giant hands!...Like Ari's...FUCKING HELL!

I was sitting in a coffee shop,Being photographed by Paparazzi who were actually brave enough to come near me...so like,6!Those guys got allot of money for pictures of me,Especially If I smiled...So Always,What?There guys respected me enough to stay a distance!I took no time in smiling at them,Then shooing me away as my Tea came..A cute guy with pale skin,Dark brown hair and light brown eyes severed me with a Gothic sigh...

"I've been looking for you!"The voice of hate said from behind me,I turned to see Hunter all decked out in Uniform.

"Why?I'm having a day off..."An unauthorised day off.

"Because,Beast Boy's having a go at me because you don't talk to him!"Hunter said,I sighed as I stood Coffee was to go,So I could easily teleport away...Instead,I stayed...

"And?"I asked,"I don't like Beast Boy,Never have Boy doesn't love me or anything,He just finds me attractive...and hates you,Mostly hates you"

"And your just going to let this happen?"He asked placing a hand on my shoulder...

I wanted to hug him and kiss him...and well,Be with him!"Yesss"

"You need Jesus..."He said awkwardly...

"No Hunter,I need Satan..."I said...

"You don't even like me Rae!"He said quietly...I may or May not have erased his memory and feelings of last night...

"Your an awesome guy..."I said,"I like you..."

"Your an awesome guy who gets you will be the luckiest dude in the universe.."He said with a smile...That Dude HAS to be him!

* * *

Chapter whatever!


	6. UPDATE,NOT A CHAPTER!

Hey readers!This is just a quick update on the story and what not!

I'm sorry I haven't updated the story in a while,But i've been busy with school and i'm sick and everything!"  
but actually wanted to ask some questions about the story,You can either PM me or review your answers!

1.)What do you think of the story?

2.)DO you like my OC's?

3.)How many more chapters should there be?

4.)Should there be a sequal?

5.)Why don't you review more?!

Please answer honestly!ALSO!I'm thinking about more stories!Here are a few ideas!I OWN THESE,PLEASE NO STEALING!

1.)A story set in a BBXRAE future,Both come from fucked up relationships and fall in love with each move in together but they're seperate children aren't happy with their parent's choice of partners...2 titans,4 kids...A whole lot of hate...

T-rating,Main pairing BBXRAE,OC's!Adult humour,Romance,Family and Drama...Mainly Beast Boy's pov!

Name:Stuck in Middle(?)

2.)A horrible Move in the past by the Titan's means no more Team travel back to the 90's and try to get Raven's 16 year old Mum to join the Church of Blood and you know...Fall out of love with the 17 year old Traffic Light...

M-Rating,Pairing's un-decided,OC's...Family,Drama,Horror...

Name:Raven's of the past(?)

More idea's on the way!PLease tell me what you think,This update has been posted to all my storys!

Promise to update soon,So you know...Bye!


End file.
